The present invention relates to a decorative lamp, and more particularly to a lamp using a battery.
Nowadays, there are two types, of power supply for Christmas decorative lamps i.e. a.c. and d.c. These, however, have the following disadvantages.
(1) The a.c. powered lamp is limited by the length of the electric wire and requires a power-supplying socket. Such a decorative lamp can not be put at any place at one's option. In addition, since the a.c. power is normally relatively high, a dangerous situation may result when there is an internal short circuit. Thus, it is inconvenient and may be dangerous.
(2) The d.c. powered lamp is battery-powered and uses tungsten wire. It is thus power-consuming and has a shortened life. In addition, since it is battery-powered, its light is monotonous and not dynamically decorative.